


The Light to His Darkness - Kylo Ren One Shots

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, Set after the last jedi, oneshots, please leave feedback if you enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: Kylo Ren one-shots featuring Kylo Ren and my OC Emory. One-shots are set between the Last Jedi and the as yet untitled Star Wars Episode 9.





	The Light to His Darkness - Kylo Ren One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Please leave feedback/add to your reading lists if you enjoy this! Also, one-shots contain spoilers for those of you who haven't yet seen the Last Jedi. I will indicate when this is the case. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the star wars characters or locations featured in these one-shots. I own Emory and my ideas.

**1 - An Empress For A Supreme Leader**

A/N - Contains spoilers for 'The Last Jedi'. Essentially I've had my force sensitive OC tortured by Snoke instead of Rey. 

“The Supreme Leader is here to see you.” A medical droid informed me, causing me to look up from my datapad. I thanked it and smiled at my boyfriend, Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren and the new supreme leader of the First Order approached my medical bay bed.

His smiled matched my own and once at my side, he greeted me with two kisses. One on my forehead and another on my lips which I returned.

“How are you feeling my lady?” He asked taking my hands in his gloved ones

“Still a little weak, but otherwise ok,” I assured him.

The reason I was in the med bay, was because Supreme Leader Snoke had almost completely force drained me, and would have killed me if it hadn’t been for Kylo killing him and then each of his guards.

Since then I had been in the med bay recovering from my ordeal, with Kylo coming to visit me each and every day, ensuring I would be ok.

We talked for a few moments until all of a sudden Kylo pulled out a ring and gazed at me with a look of longing I had never seen in the chocolate brown orbs that were his eyes before

“Emory, you and I have known each other for some time and now I am the supreme leader of the first order I want someone to rule the galaxy with. I cannot think of anyone more suitable than you. So I ask you now, will you join me and be my empress?”

His words were sincere and I could tell he wanted me, more than anything or anyone else in the galaxy. Fortunately for him, I didn’t need to think about my answer

“Yes, yes, of course, I will.” I accepted.

A look of pure relief and sheer joy came over Kylo as I said this, and with my acceptance of his proposal given, he put the ring on my finger. It fitted perfectly and we wasted no time in sealing our engagement with a passionate and loving kiss.  

  
  
  


 


End file.
